El Último Beso
by SensationLove
Summary: Una última vez permíteme rozar tus labios. Permíteme decirte una vez más que te amo. Despídete de mí antes de que la muerte te tome en sus brazos. Draco/Hermione. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**_

_**Summary: Una última vez permíteme rozar tus labios. Permíteme decirte una vez más que te amo. Despídete de mí antes de que la muerte te tome en sus brazos. Draco/Hermione. One-Shot**_

**El Último Beso.**

* * *

><p>Corría y corría. Sentía su corazón desbocado latiendo cientos de veces por segundo, sentía que sus pulmones dejarían de cumplir su trabajo en cualquier momento, que su respiración diría "basta" y que sus piernas le fallarían.<p>

Pero no, seguía intentándolo, daba todo de sí para llegar a tiempo, para evitar el fatal destino que le esperaba a ella en esa trampa mortal.

Apretaba con fuerza su varita en su mano derecha, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a todo el que se atreviera a atravesarse en su camino, no importaba si era mortifago, no importaba si era de los otros.

Solo importaba ella.

Maldito el momento en que sus pensamientos le traicionaron, en donde sus acciones le delataron ante los más peligrosos mortifago. Iban por ella, los conocía, sabía como actuaban, después de todo, él era uno de ellos.

Pero jamás compartiría sus ideas, jamás mataría y torturaría por placer, y nunca jamás volvería pensar que ella era una impura, alguien que no merecía de él una mísera palabra.

Porque no era cierto, porque Hermione Granger había sido su salvación, la única que pudo mostrarle otro mundo, un mundo que era mucho mejor al que estaban obligados a vivir. Un mundo donde podía ser feliz a su lado.

Un mundo donde seria amado.

Se acababa el tiempo, lo sabía. Ellos le llevaban la delantera. Un solo error, un solo segundo que perdiera y ella no estaría más para él, su cuerpo no sería nada más que un objeto inerte y frío.

No.

Hermione era la representación del calor, de hogar, eso era ella para él… Un hogar, un lugar donde jamás seria criticado, insultado o vejado. Ella siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, no importaba si hubiese matado, torturado, mentido… Ella siempre estaba allí para él.

Y ahora era su turno para estar allí para ella.

A lo lejos, los vio, acercándose como una manada a su único objetivo, veía como ella corría alejándose de ellos. Pero los mortifagos se aparecían delante de ella, Hermione cambiaba de dirección y volvían a hacerlo.

La estaban acorralando.

Sintió el odio crecer dentro de su ser, la rabia y el deseo de deshacerse de cada uno de ellos, de tomar a Hermione entre sus brazos y desaparecerse de ir. Aparecer en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, donde nadie ni nada les impediría estar juntos, donde nadie les dijera que no podían estar juntos… Donde ella no fuera una heroína y él no fuera un maldito asesino.

Sus ojos castaños se posaron en los grises de él, y pudo ver el miedo y terror que la llenaban. Pero fue hasta ese momento, su mirada se calmo y se relajo, sus ojos brillaron al verle y estaba seguro de que los de él mismo también habían brillado.

Siguió corriendo hacia ella, consiguiendo deshacerse de dos de los mortifagos con un par de maldiciones. Hermione logro huir de ellos y seguir corriendo, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro para esconderse y trazar un verdadero plan.

Después de aturdir al último de los mortifagos que la seguían, fue hasta donde ella.

– ¡Draco! – Exclamo ella, lanzando sus brazos al cuello de él, un sollozo salió de su garganta. El rubio abrazo su cintura, sintiendo su calor, su amor, su salvación inundarle por completo. – Gracias. – Murmuro contra su pecho.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre, estando allí para ella, pero sin decir nada, solo dejando que su cuerpo hablara por sí solo, que sus caricias y sus besos demostraran todo aquello que cargaba dentro de él. Beso su frente, y miro sus ojos marrones.

– Lo siento, lo siento. – Murmuro él mientras sus labios iban bajando el camino hasta sus labios. Se detuvo a milímetros, donde el aliento de ambos se mezclaba como uno solo.

Observo sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. – Prometiste que no te irías.

– Prometí que siempre haría lo mejor para ti, Hermione. – Murmuro él rozando sus labios.

– Lo mejor para mi siempre será donde tu este. Entiéndelo, Draco, por favor.

Dejo caer sus parpados y no respondió mas, se dedico solo a sentir la caricia de sus labios sobre los de él, la calidez de su aliento y el roce de sus delicados dedos sobre su platinado cabello.

_La acorralo contra la pared de su habitación en Grimmauld Place, amoldando cada pulgada de su cuerpo con el de ella._

– _¿Esto es lo que quieres, _Hermione_? – Decía su nombre por primera vez en voz alta, y sonaba perfecto. Podía ver los nervios dentro de las orbes castañas de la mujer a centímetro de él. – No soy el bueno, no soy el héroe. Soy el maldito egoísta que te quiere para mí y para nadie más._

– _Eres también el maldito arrogante que me salvo, Draco, que se enfrento a su familia por salvar mi vida… Por salvarme a _mí, _a una hija de muggles, a una sangre…_

_La interrumpió de inmediato. – No lo digas… Tú no eres eso, no hay nadie más puro que tu, Hermione. _Nadie_. – Observo como su mirada de relajaba, como el miedo se iba de ella y algo diferente se posaba en sus ojos._

_Algo que le hacía sentir bien._

– _Draco…– Cerro sus ojos y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, ejerciendo algo de presión que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo del rubio. – Te quiero, Draco… Yo _te quiero_. – Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, y el slytherin estuvo seguro que pudo ver hasta el más profundo lugar de su alma._

_Sus paredes cayeron destruidas, sus mascaras y caretas se rompieron como el cristal que impacta el suelo. Sus impulsos actuaron, y lanzo sus labios contra los de ella, mientras que con sus manos dibujaba cada curva, cada lugar, cada forma del cuerpo de Hermione Granger._

– _Estaré aquí para ti, Hermione… Siempre que sea lo mejor para ti._

– _No, Draco, está aquí siempre, no importa que pase… Esta siempre aquí para mí._

_Las palabras sobraron esa noche, donde él la hizo mujer por primera vez, donde toco donde nadie más había llegado antes, donde la hizo jadear su nombre… Esa noche en donde por primera vez se descubrió frente a una mujer, donde dejo de ser el maldito mortifago, el heredero de los Black y de los Malfoy._

_Donde por primera vez fue solo Draco._

– Te amo. – Murmuro él por primera vez cuando se separo de sus labios. – Te amo, Hermione… Esto nos llevara directo al infierno, pero no importa, no contigo.

– El único, Draco… El único. – Susurro ella mientras rozaba sus labios, de una forma totalmente distinta… No era carnal, no era pasional, era diferente, porque le dejaba tomar su vida por completo a través de ese beso, le entregaba cada parte de su ser, cada pedazo de su amor se lo daba en ese momento.

Vio perfectamente el rayo de luz verde que venía de la varita de su propia tía, de la misma mujer que tanto le había enseñado, pero a quien también tanto había odiado. Por torturarle a él, por torturarla a ella frente a sus propios ojos, por llamarle traidor frente a su propia familia, por haberlo convertido en algo que jamás deseo.

– Un último beso, para morir en tus labios. – Le susurro él mientras rozaba su boca una vez más, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo haría, que la calidez llegaría a su cuerpo, que la sangre recorrería su cuerpo, que su corazón latiría, que sus pulmones inhalarían. – Te amo.

Porque con esas palabras, la vida escaba de él, la oscuridad tomaba su ser.

Haciendo lo que nadie jamás pudo lograr…

Separarlo de ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SensationLove.<strong>_


End file.
